


Ventures in Victrola

by Ser_Alexi_of_the_NorthernWood



Series: Hey Barkeep [2]
Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29472264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ser_Alexi_of_the_NorthernWood/pseuds/Ser_Alexi_of_the_NorthernWood
Summary: Harry meets womanizer Chuck Bass when working at club Victrola. A club Chuck just bought. Harry serves the man a cocktail and teases him for never trying out a challenge when looking for bed-sport, always going for the girls throwing themselves at him.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Chuck Bass
Series: Hey Barkeep [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131290
Kudos: 24





	Ventures in Victrola

This world unlike a good many he had been to was normal. Not quite boringly so, at least not where he was on the upper east side of New York City, but nonetheless rather normal in comparison to many places he’d been. It hadn’t been hard for him to find a job, he after all had a great deal of experience in his chosen field of bartending, even if he couldn’t exactly put it all down on a resume. Victrola had been having a hard go of it and Harry was willing to work for much less than many would be, so they’d swiftly hired him after only seeing a single demonstration of his skills. 

That had been a few months ago, and Victrola was doing much better, due in great part to the recent interest and then purchase of the club by one Chuck Bass. The young man was in the club tonight in fact, likely checking out the newly decorated space, and of course ogling the dancers. He’d ordered a few cocktails for himself and his hanger ons, that Harry was mixing up now. Harry smirked as he mixed. He was adding an extra drink to the order. Young Mr. Bass seemed to enjoy flirting with anything in a skirt that even looked even remotely interested in him. The young man rarely went for anyone who would be even the slightest challenge and Harry couldn’t help but wonder if Mr. Bass even thought about if they wanted him for him or because of who his daddy was. Harry licked his lips lightly. He was looking forward to playing with the younger man. Maybe just maybe he might take the challenge of bedding the young man himself.

He carried the drinks over to the table that held the new owner and the two girls who seemed almost glued to his side. 

“Two dry martini’s for the daft little sycophants, a Chimayo Cocktail for the seemingly insatiable new owner along with your regular Black Russian,” Harry said, passing them out. He was pleasantly surprised to see that the two girls actually had the intelligence needed to understand that Harry had insulted them. 

“Do you know who we are?” one of the girls asked. 

“Evidently not,” Harry said. “Though given by you and friends flunky actions, someone who’s just barely important enough to be on the arm of young Mr. Bass here, and hoping that maybe when he fucks you he might just fall in love. Sorry sweetheart the chances of that happening are less than zero.”

“You have no idea who you’re talking to,” the other girl said as she and her friend both huffed and looked to Chuck as though he would defend them. Unfortunately for them the young man was too busy smirking and quite obviously amused. Both girls huffed and left not even bothering to drink their cocktails. 

“You truly didn’t know who you were talking to did you?” Chuck asked.

“I still don’t particularly care either, it wouldn’t make my statement any less true,” Harry said. 

“If I wasn’t so amused, I might be angry that you shot my chances of getting either of them in my bed,” Chuck said. Harry chuckled and gave a half nod to Sandra who had arrived to take the rest of her shift. She’d had to drop off her kid with her ex-husband this evening so Harry had covered the first two hours of her shift, despite it being his day off. Harry slid into Chuck’s booth helping himself to one of the untouched Martini’s. 

“Be honest, they wouldn’t have been much fun in bed anyways,” Harry said, taking a sip of the clear drink. 

“I don’t know whether to appreciate your gall and applaud it or fire you,” Chuck said.

“If that's an attempt to scare me into begging for my job it’s a poor one,” Harry said. “You just admitted, if not directly, that I entertain you.” Chuck smirked, and took a sip of the Chimayo that Harry had made for him rather than the Black Russian he’d ordered. Tough the younger man was practiced at keeping his facial responses at bay it was evident that he did enjoy the slightly sweet and bright taste of apple and tequila. 

“You said this was a what?” the young man asked looking at the drink. 

“Chimayo Cocktail, tequila, apple cider, lemon juice and creme de cassis, it takes about three minutes to make,” Harry answered before taking another sip of the dry martini. Chuck took another drink. 

“Why?” Chuck asked after a few moments of silence.

“That sounded as though it took great effort to ask,” Harry said. “Why what?” Chuck wrinkled his nose.

“Why did you insult the girls and why did you make me a drink?” Chuck said after a rather obvious internal debate. 

“The first, to show you how little of a challenge they are, and the second,” Harry smirked and drained the last of the martini before shifting to whisper in the other man’s ear. “To offer you a challenge.” With that Harry slid out of the booth and practically prowled an exit, knowing that the other man would have to be a saint to not follow him, and Chuck Bass was certainly no saint.


End file.
